Problem: $\left(-2x + 5\right)\left(-5x + 10\right) = \ ?$
Solution: $= -2x \cdot \left(-5x + 10\right) + 5 \cdot \left(-5x + 10\right)$ $= \left( -2x \cdot -5x \right) + \left( -2x \cdot 10 \right) + \left( 5 \cdot -5x \right) + \left( 5 \cdot 10 \right)$ $= 10x^2 + \left( -2x \cdot 10 \right) + \left( 5 \cdot -5x \right) + \left( 5 \cdot 10 \right)$ $= 10x^2 + \left( -20x - 25x \right) + \left( 5 \cdot 10 \right)$ $= 10x^2 - 45x + \left( 5 \cdot 10 \right)$ $= 10x^2 - 45x + 50$